barbs_secret_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rathaus
center|link=center|25px|link=Gigatesla "Das hier ist das Herz deines Dorfs. Durch das Verbessern deines Rathauses schaltest du neue Verteidigungen, Fallen und vieles mehr frei. Zerstörst du das Rathaus deines Gegners, gewinnst du den Kampf und erhältst einen Stern. Zerstörst du 50 % der feindlichen Gebäude, erhältst du einen zweiten Stern, während du bei einer kompletten Zerstörung (100 %) drei Sterne erhältst. Aber pass auf: Deine Gegner wollen auch dein Rathaus zerstören! Für maximalen Schutz sollte dein Rathaus in der Dorfmitte liegen und mit Mauern, Fallen und Verteidigungsgebäuden geschützt werden. Deine Gegner sind heimtückisch und können von jeder Seite angreifen!" ---- Einleitung * Das Rathaus hat immer die Fähigkeit, und zu speichern, was bedeutet, dass man keine Gold- oder Elixierlager benötigt, um Gebäude zu bauen, wenn man das Spiel startet. Ab Rathaus-Level 7 kann man außerdem auch speichern. Die Lagerkapazität steigt bei jedem Level und erreicht auf Rathaus-Level 11 eine Kapazität von 2.000.000 und sowie 20.000 . * Man sollte das Rathaus mit Mauern umgeben und Verteidigungsgebäude in dessen Nähe halten. * Da Rathäuser bis einschließlich Level 11 weder angreifen, noch sich selbst verteidigen können, gibt es viele verschiedene Verwendungsweisen des Rathauses im Dorfaufbau. * Seit dem Update vom 11. Juni 2018 kann man das Rathaus auf Level 12 verbessern. Ab Level 12 verteidigt es sich selbst (siehe Gigatesla). ---- Gigatesla :Hauptartikel: Gigatesla * Wird das Rathaus auf Level 12 verbessert, beherbergt es eine Verteidigung, die unglaublichen Schaden austeilt. ---- Gegnerauswahl und Kampfbeute * Die Gegnerauswahl wird hauptsächlich durch die Anzahl der Trophäen, aber auch durch das Level des Rathauses beeinflusst. * Die verfügbare Beute hängt von der eigenen Rathausstufe und der des Gegners ab. * Dies sollte man vor der Verbesserung des Rathauses bedenken, da man danach von vielen Gegnern weniger bekommt, gleichzeitig aber bei vollen Lagern mehr geklaut werden kann. Es ist daher ratsam, wichtige Gebäude und Truppen zu maximieren, bevor man das Rathaus verbessert. ---- Verbesserungsunterschiede :siehe Rathaus/Designunterschiede ---- Icon-Beschriftung :50px|left|link= - Mit diesem Knopf kannst du das Level und die Kapazität des Rathauses einsehen. :50px|left|link= - Drücke diesen Knopf, wenn du dein Rathaus verbessern willst. Die Verbesserung kannst du starten, wenn du genug Ressourcen und einen freien Bauarbeiter hast. Außerdem musst du alle Gebäude, die du bei der letzten Verbesserung neu bekommen hast, gebaut haben. Wenn dein Rathaus den höchsten Level erreicht hat, siehst du den Knopf nicht mehr. :50px|left|link= - Drück diesen Knopf, wenn du die Verbesserung mit beenden willst. Dieser Knopf ist nur während einer Verbesserung sichtbar. :50px|left|link= - Wenn du auf diesen Knopf drückst, wird die Verbesserung abgebrochen. Du bekommst 50% der Kosten zurück erstattet. :50px|left|link= - Drücke diesen Knopf, wenn du die Verbesserung mit dem Buch des Bauens beenden willst. Dieser Knopf ist nur während einer Verbesserung sichtbar und wenn du diesen Gegenstand besitzt. :50px|left|link= - Drücke diesen Knopf, wenn du die Verbesserung mit dem Universalbuch beenden willst. Dieser Knopf ist nur während einer Verbesserung sichtbar, wenn du diesen Gegenstand besitzt und du das Buch des Bauens nicht besitzt. :50px|left|link= - Mit diesem Knopf gelangt man zu den Magischen Gegenständen. ---- Versionsgeschichte * Das Rathaus gibt es schon seit der Veröffentlichung des Spiels am 02.08.2012 . * Ab dem 15.10.2012 verloren SpielerInnen mit niedrigeren Rathäusern weniger Ressourcen, wenn sie von SpielerInnen mit höheren Rathäusern (zwei Level höher) angegriffen wurden. * Am 27.10.2012 wurde ein neues Level hinzugefügt: Level 9. Der Preis zur Verbesserung des Rathauses auf Level 8 wurde erhöht. Außerdem wurde die Beute, die man beim Angreifen von niedrigeren Rathäusern gewinnen kann, optimiert: ** 75 % der verfügbaren Beute beim Angreifen von zwei niedrigeren Level. ** 50 % der verfügbaren Beute beim Angreifen von drei niedrigeren Level. ** 25 % der verfügbaren Beute beim Angreifen von vier niedrigeren Level. * Am 19.11.2012 wurden die Trefferpunkte erhöht. * Am 23.05.2013 wurde ein neues Level eingefügt: Level 10. Die Kosten zur Verbesserung des Rathauses auf Level 9 wurden reduziert. * Am 30.09.2013 wurde der Dorf-Bearbeitungsmodus hinzugefügt. * Ab dem 05.12.2013 stieg die maximale Beutemenge je höher das Rathaus-Level des Verteidigers. Der Beutebonus bei Angriffen auf Gegner mit höherem Rathaus-Level wurde gestrichen. * Ab dem 03.07.2014 konnte man Fallen und Verteidigungen mit einem Button beim Rathaus reaktivieren bzw. nachladen. * Am 11.12.2014 wurde der Layout-Editor hinzugefügt in dem auch der Dorf-Bearbeitungsmodus vorkam. * Seit dem 30.04.2015 hat man die Möglichkeit, einmalig seinen Namen zu ändern. * Am 10.12.2015 wurde ein neues Level eingefügt: Level 11. Seit diesem Update lagern viel mehr Ressourcen darin (davor waren es nur 1.000 / ; es wurde kein Dunkles Elixier gelagert); die Menge wird durch Verbessern erhöht. Da das Rathaus seit diesem Update als "Ressourcengebäude" gilt, greifen Kobolde es als bevorzugtes Ziel an und üben daran doppelten Schaden aus. Außerdem wurde das Schild-System überarbeitet: Bei Zerstörung des Rathauses bekommt man nicht automatisch ein Schild. Die Zeit bei einem Kampf wurde um 30 Sek. erhöht. Die verfügbaren Ressourcen bei Rathaus Level 6 - 10 wurden leicht erhöht. Wenn man SpielerInnen angreift, deren Rathaus ein Level niedriger als das eigene ist, erhält man nun weniger Ressourcen als bisher. * Seit dem 26.01.2016 gibt es die Beutekarre und den täglichen Sternebonus. * Am 21.03.2016 wurde die Zeit bei einem Kampf wieder um 30 Sek. reduziert. Bei der Gegnersuche finden sich Rathaus Level 10er und 11er seltener. * Am 11.06.2018 wurde ein neues Level eingefügt: Level 12. Das Rathaus besitzt nunmehr eine eigene Verteidigung, welche ausgelöst wird, sobald das Rathaus Schaden nimmt: Der Gigatesla. Dieser kann bis Level 5 ausgebaut werden. ---- Sonstige Informationen * 5x Level-7 Blitzzauber können Rathäuser der Level 7 und niedriger zerstören. * Im Tutorial wird man gezwungen, das Rathaus auf Level 2 zu verbessern. * Die Lava beim Rathaus-Level 10 deutet daraufhin, dass die Infernotürme auf diesem Level freigeschaltet werden. * Wenn ein Level 10-Rathaus zerstört wird, liegt die Ruine auf einem Gitter auf der Oberseite der Lava. * Es existiert ein Fehler in Clankriegen mit dem Level-4-Rathaus. Wenn ein/e Rathaus-Level-4-Spieler/in auf der Kriegskarte ist, sieht das Rathaus-Level 4 genau so aus wie ein Level-5-Rathaus. Wenn diese/r Spieler/in allerdings besucht wird, sieht man, dass sie/er auf Rathaus-Level 4 ist. * Die Kapazität des Rathauses für Ressourcen wird in den einzelnen Ausbaustufen erhöht. * Einige SpielerInnen haben ein Rathaus mit einem kleinen roten Schild, welches das Oberteil schmückt. Es zeigt, dass die Spielerin/der Spieler die (RED-)Juwelen zwischen dem 24. November 2014 und dem 8. Dezember 2014 gekauft hat, um der AIDS-Forschung beizutragen. Die roten Schilde haben keinen Einfluss auf den Spielverlauf und die (RED-)Juwelen sind nur für iOS-BenutzerInnen verfügbar. ** Zwischen dem 30. November 2015 und dem 4. Dezember 2015 konnten wieder (RED)-Juwelen erworben werden, dieses Mal erhielten die Käufer eine rote Flagge mit dem (RED)-Logo. *** Auch 2016 konnten wieder (RED)-Juwelen zwischen dem 30. November 2016 und dem 6. Dezember erworben werden, dieses Mal erhielten die Käufer eine Barbarenkönig-Statue mit einem rotem Schulterpanzer und der Barbarenkönig erhielt einen roten Schulterpanzer. * Kanonen, Minenwerfer, X-Bögen, die Magier auf den Magiertürmen und die Bogenschützen auf den Bogenschützentürmen drehen sich, wenn das Dorf gerade nicht im Kampf ist, immer vom Rathaus weg. * Mit Rathaus-Stufe 8 kann man erstmals eine Einheit freischalten (Golem), die man selbst nicht gespendet bekommen kann, da die auf Rathaus 8 maximale Ausbaustufe der Clanburg zu wenig Kapazität hat. * Wird ein Dorf bzw. nur das Rathaus angegriffen, rennen alle Dorfbewohner und Bauarbeiter in das Rathaus, um Schutz zu suchen. Wird das Rathaus zerstört, bevor alle Dorfbewohner und Bauarbeiter es erreichen, verschwinden sie im "Nichts". * Sobald das Rathaus Stufe 12 erreicht, kann der Gigatesla von Stufe 1 bis Stufe 5 ausgebaut werden. Dieser kann mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig angreifen und wird beim ersten verursachten Schaden am Rathaus ausgelöst. * Am 5. November 2019 wurde für Dezember ein neues Rathaus-Level angekündigt: Rathaus-Level 13. center|500px ---- Lesenswerte Blog-Beiträge * Balanceänderungen und neue Inhalte Dezember 2016 - 16.12.2016 * Der Rusher - 23.05.2016 * A long way to the top - Helden leveln auf RH9 - 17.04.2016 * Championliga - Mit jeder Rathausstufe erreichen - 10.09.2015 * Bloß nicht das Rathaus rushen - 01.07.2015 * Farmguide - Wie farmt man richtig in Clash of Clans - 25.07.2014 ---- Ausbaustufen und Lagerplatz Maximale Anzahl an Gebäuden Maximale Anzahl an Verteidigungen und Fallen Maximale Level der Gebäude Je höher die Stufe des Rathauses ist, desto höher kann man die Ressourcen- und Armeegebäude ausbauen. Maximale Level der 'Verteidigungen und Fallen' Ebenfalls werden mit jeder neuen Rathausstufe neue Verbesserungen für Verteidigungsanlagen freigeschaltet. Ressourcen